The Point Of No Return
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: The Morino Family and the Uchiha Family are two mafia familes at war. Two FBI agents are working together to catch up with them and put an end to it. Unfortunately, one of the agents' is dating a member of the Morino Family. TenzIru
1. Chapter 1

"Please, I really… I don't know anything! Please don't kill me!" A female's voice shrieked in a panic. She sat on the floor, bound to a radiator and looking up at the man that hovered over her.

"Are you sure? That's not what you told the Uchiha's…" The man gave her a knowing stare.

"I… I wouldn't betray Mr. Morino." The woman whimpered out as tears poured from her eyes. "Please, I swear!"

"My apologies… I seem to have let this carry on too long." The man stood up and pulled a knife, cutting the duct tape from the woman's wrist. He pocketed the knife in his white suede jacket and looked down at her expectantly. "Well, get up."

The woman stood and stared at the man before her. "T-thank y-you."

She walked past him and headed for the door that sat behind the man. She was lucky that he didn't kill her. The man that had held her captive was the top assassin in the Morino's family. There was a war between the Morino and the Uchiha families. The Uchiha's believe a mafia family should only consist of blood relatives and rule their city with an iron fist. The Morino's believed that if you pledged your loyalty and were worth their time, you could join their family and preferred making deals with their city. Both families ruled their cities… and their cities were right next to one another. The cities were growing in size and toward one another. A battle over territory began. Both families were too large to coexist together.

This woman had made the mistake of becoming involved with both families. She had become an informant to the Uchiha's about the Morino's. Unfortunately, someone had found out. She looked at the door as she grew closer to it. Her freedom and her survival lay beyond its threshold. Her hand rested upon the doorknob when she heard the man behind her clear his throat. She looked back at him just in time for the man to pull the trigger of the gun he held. The bullet hit her before she could even blink and she was dead before a single sound could be uttered from her lips. The woman's body toppled to the ground in a lifeless heap. The man sighed and put the gun back into its holster and proceeded to meander over to the door.

"I hate it when people lie to me…" The man grabs the woman's wrist and pulls her from the doorway.

Once the door is clear, he turns the doorknob and opens the door to leave. He looks at the two people that are standing outside the room, awaiting his exit. One stands with complete disinterest, it's a female with deep indigo hair tied up. She's scantily clad in a black dress with boots. Her style was always a little unusual, but she was the best person to dispose of any evidence. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She looked over at the man with a wicked grin. The other person that was waiting has a bandana covering his head; his dirty blonde hair is almost shoulder length. He always carries a senbon in his mouth and has a complete lack of motivation in everything he does. He shifts from the wall and grabs his brown jacket; he's much more casual in jeans and a black T-shirt. His name is Genma Shiranui. They're the clean up crew for the Morino family.

"So… sounds like we have a body to dispose of." Anko says with a hint of cruel humor.

"Yes, you do." The man smiled some. "I'll leave it to you two."

The man left the room, pulling out his cellphone and hitting a speed dial. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to the dial tone. After a few rings, the call was answered. Another man's voice came through the line clearly and seemed rather happy to be receiving a call.

"Iruka?" The voice asked hopefully.

"Hey, Tenzou." A sincere smile formed on the murderer's lips. "Are you off work yet?"

"Yeah, wanna meet somewhere for dinner or do you want me to bring something home?" Tenzou asked.

"I was thinking of you bringing something home." Iruka answered. "I'm craving Italian tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Same thing as always?"

"Yep. I'll see you when you get home." Before Iruka could hang up he could hear another man's voice in the background of the call. "Tenzou, who's with you?"

"Oh, I'll tell you all about him when I get home." Tenzou whispered into the receiver.

"Alright…" Iruka chuckled.

The phone call was ended and Iruka pocketed his phone. He got into the car that was waiting for him outside of the large warehouse that he had killed the woman in. He sat in the passenger's seat and glanced over at the young man in the driver's seat. The driver had fallen asleep while he was waiting. He had a nasty habit of sleeping at inappropriate times and was notoriously lazy. However, his mind was what the Morino family needed. Shikamaru Nara was the family's strategist. He could read people and their actions like they were a children's book. So, Iruka clears his throat and Shikamaru shifts, waking up. He looks over at Iruka and wordlessly starts the car's engine. Shikamaru was never one to do anything without necessity.

He pulled out of the area and back onto a street. The drive back to the place that Iruka shared with Tenzou was silent. Iruka and Shikamaru were very comfortable with the silence. There was no need to speak. Iruka stared at the window of the car as street lights whipped by. He wasn't particularly thrilled with his career choice. He also hated hiding it from Tenzou, but it was better the other man didn't know. Shikamaru turned onto a familiar street and Iruka saw his townhouse come into view. Tenzou was just pulling in as well. Iruka felt himself relax and he smiled. Shikamaru slowed to a stop in front of the driveway.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Iruka said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door.

"Right…" Shikamaru glanced at Tenzou, the man gave him a wave and he nodded back. Tenzou thought that he was Iruka's co-worker and they car pooled to work together.

"Perfect timing, Iruka!" Tenzou grinned. "You can open the door."

"Okay." Iruka chuckled and walked up to the door, Tenzou came to stand behind him. "In we go."

Iruka opened it and the two went inside. The two went into the kitchen and set up for dinner. Tenzou grabs a couple forks and they sit down next to one another. The two chat a little about the day and finally Tenzou's face breaks out into a bright grin. Iruka raises and eyebrow at him.

"Remember when I told you I would tell you about the guy I was with?" Tenzou said.

"Yeah." Iruka tilted his head to the left some with a smile.

"Well, his name's Kakashi Hatake." Tenzou said. "He's my assigned partner in the FBI. They hired me."

Iruka looked at Tenzou, his smile never faltered, but on the inside he knew that only trouble could come from dating an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

* * *

I'm such a loser!!

Sorry I've taken so long to come back with a story! I hope this one'll make up for it~


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka lie in the bed he shared with his lover. He had woken up when the alarm clock went off and Tenzou had gotten up. Iruka shifted onto his side and listened as the shower turned on. He sighed deeply and curled under the blankets that smelled so much like the two of them. Their scents complimented each other and Iruka loved it. He was just starting to drift to sleep, despite the radio blaring, when the weight of a body was on him. Iruka looked up to see a grinning, freshly cleaned, still with wet hair, Tenzou hovering over him. Iruka chuckled softly and shoved Tenzou away.

"Tenzou… can't you let me sleep in once?" Iruka turned back into the pillows.

"My dear, dear Iruka… I would love to, but I'm sure your boss would be upset with you if you missed your meeting today." Tenzou grabbed the blankets and whipped them off of Iruka's body.

"Ah!" Iruka bolted up. "The meeting! I completely forgot!"

Tenzou watched bemusedly as Iruka scrambled out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He knew Iruka had forgotten about the meeting, so what better way to get the man out of bed. Iruka left the bathroom door open and Tenzou tilted his head, enjoying the rear view he was receiving. His eyes drifted lazily before settling on the scar centered on his lover's back. Iruka had told him that it was when he was trying to save a young boy from flying shards of glass. Tenzou had met the boy several times, Naruto Uzumaki was like Iruka's little brother. However, Tenzou had his doubts with the story due to the lack of other scarring. For all Tenzou's suspicions, he loved Iruka too much to delve any further. Iruka also never told Tenzou how he received the adorable scar upon his nose.

Iruka turned, feeling eyes on him and gave Tenzou a sly grin. He blew a kiss to Tenzou before disappearing into the shower stall. Tenzou laughed. Finally, he stood from the bed and put on some real clothes, discarding his towel. He slipped on a suit and tie and sat on the edge of their bed to put his shoes on. Iruka came out, but just to torment his lover, he came out in all his glory. Sauntering over to the closet to grab clothes of his own. The tormenting worked as Tenzou grew very distracted. As he was about to give in and give Iruka what he was begging for, the doorbell rang. Tenzou frowned and stood up. He was fairly certain that was his partner. So, he settled for giving Iruka a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of the hand before heading down the stairs.

Tenzou reached the front door and opened it. Sure enough, there was a man standing at his front door. Kakashi Hatake was… strange to say the least. His methods of completing assignments were notoriously bizarre. Now here he stood, reading a pornographic book on Tenzou's front porch. This irked Tenzou greatly and he gave his new comrade a disapproving stare. Kakashi didn't seem too bothered by it as he looked up from the book and gave him, what Tenzou decided to call, an eye-smile. The man always wore a surgical mask, so you had to judge his emotions by his eyes. One black, one red and hair that shimmered like platinum. If Tenzou were not so in love with Iruka… Kakashi would certainly have caught his eye. Kakashi also didn't dress like a professional FBI agent… a sweater and jeans? Honestly.

"Ah… good morning!" Kakashi shut his book with a dull snap.

"Good morning Mr. Hatake." Tenzou gave his best smile.

"Call me Kakashi. You ready to go?"

"Ye-" Tenzou stopped when he heard steps rapidly descending the stairs behind him.

When Tenzou turned around Iruka was shirtless and practically leaped into his arms. Iruka's lips crashed onto Tenzou's in a needy kiss. However, Tenzou could feel Kakashi's bemused stare and pulled his lover from him. Iruka was smiling up at him fondly before looking over at Kakashi. The reaction was priceless. Iruka's face turned red in two seconds flat. Tenzou couldn't help but grin at the adorable display of embarrassment.

"Ahahaha… have a good day at work, Tenzou." Iruka said nervously.

"You too, Iruka." Tenzou smiled as Iruka turned and made his way back up the stairs.

When Tenzou turned to look back at Kakashi, the man's face was no longer bemused. He seemed to be rather interested in Iruka's back. His eyes seemed almost trained on the highly visible scar there. Tenzou cleared his throat and Kakashi looked back at him. The smile returned and motioned to Tenzou to follow him out. The brunette followed his partner out and they went to Kakashi's car. Once Tenzou got inside the car, there was breakfast waiting for him. This… surprised him.

"Um… thank you, for breakfast, Kakashi." Tenzou said with a smile.

"Hmm. Don't think too much of it, you're buying lunch." Kakashi said happily.

"Oh." Tenzou's smile almost faltered, of course there's a catch.

"By the way… I'm curious, how did your boyfriend get that scar on his back?" Kakashi asked as they exited the neighborhood.

"Ah… Kakashi, I don't believe that's an appropriate question for you to be asking." Tenzou glowered a little, heat rising to his face.

"Mm…" Kakashi nodded and went silent after that.

Kakashi was thinking about the scar on the back of Tenzou's lover, Iruka. About five years ago, Kakashi had been chasing a man from the Morino family one night. Unfortunately, it was almost pitch black in the alleyway. The power was down in the area, so Kakashi was incapable of seeing anything distinctive of the man he was chasing. The only thing for certain was when his gun was out of bullets, he tossed his knife at the man. It had hit him square in the back and was sure to leave a decent scar. Also, the man he was chasing definitely had dark hair, but it was shorter back then. However, Kakashi guessed he was just getting too close to the case against the Morino and Uchiha family case.

Meanwhile, Iruka sat on the edge of the bed in the room he shared with Tenzou. His expression was dark and a frown marred his features. That man, Kakashi Hatake, he had never known his name until now. Iruka looked down at a photograph in his hand of Kakashi that had been taken by one of the family's researchers. He had never asked what the name of the silver haired man was; he just knew he was supposed to shoot on sight. Kakashi was an agent that was getting too close to catching someone from the mafia families. Iruka had been one of them. Five years ago, Kakashi had been chasing Iruka. Iruka managed to avoid being shot, but he remembered the sensation of being hit in the back with a knife.

Iruka's face grew malicious. He always knew that this would happen the moment Tenzou was one of his targets. The boss of the family Ibiki Morino had asked Iruka to make himself close with the man. Tenzou was one of the best police officers around Konoha and was said to be in the running to join the FBI. Iruka did what he was told and got close to Tenzou. No one knew Tenzou was interested in men until Iruka did. It made things easier for him and he spoiled Tenzou. Over the three years they had been dating, Iruka grew fonder and fonder of the man. Until he couldn't deny that he loved him. Ibiki knew of the affections Iruka held for Tenzou, but allowed it. So long as Iruka kept receiving information from Tenzou, there wasn't a problem.

Now, Iruka had a problem. One of the people he was supposed to kill was his lover's comrade in arms. A car pulled up outside the townhouse and Iruka waited for Shikamaru to let himself in. He heard the door open and close. He heard footsteps that went to the bottom of the stairs and stopped to wait. Iruka put a shirt on and a jacket over it. He stepped out of the room and looked down at Shikamaru who lazily stared up at him.

"You look pissed." Shikamaru stated.

"Tenzou made it into the FBI." Iruka said as he when down the stairs.

"That what you're upset over?" Shikamaru asked in an uncaring voice.

"No, what I'm upset over is that this is his partner." Iruka held up Kakashi's photograph. "Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh… well, now. That is a problem."

* * *

Pffft.... totally forgot to upload the next chapter. SORRY!

*lame lame lame*

How you enjoy this!


End file.
